


Cover for "The Boyfriend by Belle_Dissei"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has been working his butt off for the last three years as a PA so when his totally ungrateful boss, Kurt Hummel, offers him his dream on a silver platter he should be happy right? The catch - he has to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Boyfriend by Belle_Dissei"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440167) by [Belle_Dissei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Dissei/pseuds/Belle_Dissei). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117847853219/) on tumblr.


End file.
